Truth or Dare?
by HungerGamesObsessive
Summary: When people get bored, they play truth or dare. Read on for funny moments and all our TMI favourite characters!
1. Chapter 1

**So Hey Guys, Got a new story here for all yo! Just The Mortal instruments gang playing a game of truth or dare. Review if you like!x**

**Hannah xxx**

"I'm bored" Izzy groaned. "My life is boring and it bores me to even say that". Clary stifled back a burst of laughter; Isabelle was in one of those moods when if you found her amusing, you'd get a porcelain fist in the face. The whole Gang; Jace, Clary, Isabelle, Simon, Alec, Magnus, Jordan and Maia, had got together for a 'friendly' get together. Or as Jordan and Jace had put it, 'an excuse to get wasted'.

"Then what do you want to do?" Simon asked, his big, glossy eyes orbs of shiny glass behind his huge framed glasses.

Jordan chuckled loudly and pointed at Simon and Izzy, his eyes wide and lips parted like a fish's.

"What do you wanna'_ do_?" he said, his eyebrows arched and thick like caterpillars. Magnus spluttered out a mouthful of his pink lemonade, splattering himself and Alec in a wave of bubbly pinkness. Isabelle scowled and punched Jordan on the arm, his nails glittery and sparkling.

"Hey!" Magnus finally got out. "Why don't we play a game of truth or dare?" Everybody agreed and sat in a circle on the floor, Clary leaning on Jace's chest, Jordan and Maia's hands clamped down on each other like metal vices.

"Ok, Clary. You go first". Clary span her finger around the group and smiled, Simon looked scared down to his vampire bones.

"Truth or dare?" she asked, her eyes swirling like emerald soup.

"Um..."

"Spit it out, Vampire". Simon glared at Jace.

"Um...truth". Thinking he'd gotten off lightly, he leaned back on his elbows and watched as Clary probed her lips with her nails, thinking.

Suddenly her face lit up, and Simon knew he was in the shits.

"How many girls have you slept with since becoming an _immortal?"_ Jace laughed and patted Clary on the back, _now that was a good one._

"Um...well...you...see". Isabelle looked fuming, her long hair whipping the base of her hips, it reminded Clary of the river styx from Greek mythology, the river which circled The underworld, the dead had to cross it to reach their eternity underneath the soily ground.

"Two".

"Oh man, who were they?" Jordan asked; Magnus laughed and wiped his mouth, freeing the skin from any excess lemonade that he'd spilt.

"Um, Caroline Micheals".

"Blonde, brown eyes, skinny?"

"Yes".

"And?"

"Kaelie Queen".

"That whore from Taki's?" Clary asked, her little, nerdy Simon had had _intercourse _with that measly bitch? _Wow._

"Ok, moving on. Jordan, truth or dare?" Simon said, he looked kind of ill.

"And" Jace declared. "If you don't do a dare, you have to take off a piece of clothing. Ok?" Everyone nodded and waited for Jordan to answer.

"Dare. Bitches, I'm the _King _of truth or dare. Get ready to bow down to my werewolf hunk glory, Jacob has _nothing _on me".

"We'll see about that, Poodle" Jace laughed, showing his pearly white teeth.

"Game on, Golden boy".

"Ok, Jordan. I dare you to let Isabelle, Maia and Clary make you over to parade you down the street". Now this was a _real _dare.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! **

**I'm really sorry about a little error on my last chapter; it was Isabelle's nails what were glittery, not Jordan's!x**

**Hope that cleaned up any confusion,**

**Hannah xxx**

Jordan's mouth hung open, but even so, he got up and let Izzy, Maia and Clary escort him into the bathroom; Isabelle cackling like the wicked witch of the west. Jace smiled and clapped his hands together; Jordan was going to look a mess alright.

Minutes later, Clary opened the bathroom door and walked out, glitter pressed against her nails and a fierce flush adorning her cheeks. Then came Maia, Isabelle, and a rather _glammed _up Jordan. Simon started hooting, his mouth wide and gaping. Magnus and Alec were in pieces, and Jace, well jace had left the room and was walking around in circles, tears of laughter crossing his face in trails.

The girls had plastered him in pale, greasy foundation and thickly applied concealer and a bright pink blusher; his lips were tacky with glossy red lipgloss and eyebrows twisted and smudged with black eyebrow pencil. Isabelle had expertly stuck on fluttering fake eyelashes and liquid eyeliner; bright blue, glittery eyeshadow and brow bone highlighter making him look like a drag queen.

"Oh my" Magnus cooed in a strangled babble of laughter.

"Looking hot, Dude!" Simon roared as Isabelle; one hand on Jordan's arm, Maia and Clary tugged him out of the front door and outside the doors of Magnus' apartment. They pushed Jordan down the steps, Clary filming on her mobile phone, and watched as he started to parade up and down the almost deserted street. Clary's hands shook with giggles as a woman; her long, blonde hair piled up on top of her head in a bun, stopped and stared as Jordan began to strut, his hands finding his hips and pulling a very _suggestive _pose. When he finished, they all raced back inside and collapsed in a fit of coughs and hissing chuckles.

"Ok, I really need to take this stuff off". Isabelle handed Jordan a packet of make up wipes and sat back down; her hand resting against her forehead.

After Jordan returned with a clean face, they started the game again.

"Alright. Izzy, truth or dare?"

Izzy smiled. "Dare, Jordania".

"Pardon?"

"I've decided that's your girl name now".

"Alrighty then. Ok, I dare you too swap clothes with Clary. Including underwear".

"Jordan, you perv".

"What? I just wanted to see what they looked like in each other's clothes".

Clary turned a blazing red, but followed a heeled Izzy into the bathroom. Jace heard a couple of quiet mumbles; a few zips being pulled down, and a fierce yell.

"Jesus Izzy! How much lace do you want!" Maia chucked and Jace smiled; Clary in _lace, _His Clary in _lace._

"Izzy, Clary! Are you done!" The door slowly opened, and out came Izzy; Clary's plain blouse ending just under her belly button and ripped jeans low on her skinny hips. But still, she managed to pull the look off. Simon wondered if she could dress like that sometimes, not that he didn't like her sexy, slinky clothes (he actually loved them), but it would be nice if she was a little more relaxed and casual.

When Clary walked out, Jace almost fainted. Izzy's short, red tank top ended at the bottom of Clary's waist, showing off a small sliver of smooth, porcelain skin. Tight leather trousers and Izzy's trademark boots adorned her short, toned legs and a tiny bit of lace panty could be seen if you squinted your eyes and concentrated. She looked beautiful, but not that she didn't usually.

"Wow. Wow. OHMYGOSH Clary, you look incredible!" Magnus whipped out his iphone and snapped a picture; Clary winced at the flash and quickly sat back down on the floor, Jace's arm finding her waist .

"You look gorgeous" he whispered in her ear, she smiled softly and tucked her head into the crook of Jace's neck, loving the feeling of his skin against hers.

"This is so being posted on my twitter" Magnus chortled. Clary groaned, but Izzy shot her a glare, softer than normal, but still.

"Ok, Izzy your turn". Izzy looked around the circle and met the cool gaze of Jace's golden eyes.

"Jace, truth or dare, big brother". Jace smirked, his fingers fumbled together with Clary's in a tight knot.

"Truth".

"Pussy" Jordan declared.

"I'm not a pussy".

"Yeah you are".

"Am not".

"Am too".

"Am not, Poodle".

"Am too, Shadowhunter Faghead".

"Am not you litt..."

"OK SHUT THE HELL UP!" Maia shouted. Everyone stopped, looking at her like she'd turned wolf form or something along those lines.

"Thank you, Maia. And Jace, how many times have you had inappropriate dreams about Miss Clary here?"

**Oh Izzy, you just had to ask that one awkward question.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter for you all!**

**Hannah xxx**

"_Thank you Maia. And Jace, how many times have you had inappropriate dreams about Miss Clary here?"_

"Izzy!" Alec declared "That's kind of personal, don't you think?" Izzy shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"I asked it. You either answer or take off an item of clothing. Your choice". Jace, never one to shy away from stripping off in front of an audience, was slightly irritated but amused. If they_ really_ wanted to know how many times he'd fallen asleep to the images of his beautiful girlfriend, go figure.

"Five times". Simon made a gagging gesture, Magnus chuckled and Alec just looked a little sick. He always had been of the topic; the dude had a serious issue on discussing _private matters._

"What happened in them?" Izzy continued.

"Izzy!" Clary cried; her face flaming. She was embarrassed, god she was mortified. Not that she didn'tlike the idea of Jace having those _certain _dreams; he was a teenage boy for God's sake. But still, a game of truth or dare wasn't the place to talk about the ways of Jace's sleeping habits; it was a whole different matter all together.

"Yes Clary?"

"Please shut up".

"Why?" Izzy smirked; she knew how Clary hated talking about these sort of things. It was kind of funny to watch though; the way she squirmed at any words linking to _the deed_ or how her skin matched the same shade as her hair. Izzy knew it was cruel, but she was a cruel person. Most of the time anyway.

"Just can it, ok".

"Can what, exactly?"

"Oh for God's sake, you know what".

"Actually, I don't think I do, Clare bear". _Oh no she didn't. _Even when Jace called her that, she didn't exactly like the nickname. _That bitch. That skinny, model like, little bitch._

Seeing Clary's (adorable) glare, Jace put his hands up and tugged off his shirt, causing the little ginger sitting next to him to blush.

"Alright then, Jace. Just get naked, you know, without any warning".

"I'm not naked, Wolfboy".

"Hey! I am a man. A man. I have man parts and man arms and all that extra shiz. Ok?"

"Ok, Jordania". Maia slapped her hand against Jordan's mouth before he shouted something which would've been too filthy for even a sewer rat to hear. Jace smirked; his arms finding their way around Clary's waist and hugging her tightly like a metal vice. He kissed her cheek softly, like the brush of a feather against silk; her skin felt hot against his lips, warm and glowing.

"Jace?"

"Hmmm?"

"Your go".

"Oh alright". Jace smiled slyly; he'd thought of the perfect question for the perfect person.

"Alec, truth or dare?" Knowing Alec was a pussy, he'd pick truth. _Perfect._

"Um..."

"Yes?"

"Truth". Jace grinned widely, he looked like the cat who'd just got the cream. Magnus tutted at his boyfriend; he had a feeling Alec was going to be in a little bit of trouble.

"What sort of nicknames does Magnus call you?" Alec blushed, the colour bright against his pale skin. Magnus smiled; _Jace, that was a good one._

"Um.."

"Yes?"

"Can I write them down?"

"And why is that?" Jace cackled.

"Some of them are kind of over PG rating".

Clary started laughing; a loud, ringing noise which pierced the silence of the room and turned the walls into flames.

"Clary?..."

"Is she ok?"

"What did I say?"

"She's going to explode. Izzy, get the fire extinguisher!"

Clary stood up; still giggling, and left for the bathroom, one hand clutching her stomach as if she was in pain. Jace was grinning; he'd never, ever seen Clary this hyper with laughter. What was it Alec had said? _Some of them are kind of over PG rating. _

"So Alec, care to share some of these nicknames?" Simon smiled sweetly as he handed Alec a pad of paper and a biro pen; Jordan was chuckling already and Izzy just looked amused.

After a minute or so, Clary finally came out of the bathroom; mascara smudged and hair a wild mess.

"God, Clary. Were you crying?"

She smiled widely and nodded, sitting back next to Jace and snuggling close.

"It wasn't that funny" Izzy said, but even she was smiling.

"It was. Seriously, I was like peeing myself in there".

"Ok then".

When Alec had finished writing, Jace snatched the notebook, his eyes wide and full of excitement for embarrassing Alec. After about two minutes, Clary was racing back to the bathroom. Jace was laughing loudly and Simon (he'd snuck a look) was rolling about the carpet in a pool of half laughter and half tears.

"Ew. Ew. Ew". Izzy snatched the paper and tore it up; she was giggling like crazy but looked a little disgusted as well.

"Seriously though, _Mr tight boxers?!"_

**Haha, I had real fun writing that chapter. I think I need a good old laugh now hehe!x**


End file.
